


Decompress

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: ABDL Grumps [11]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Daddy Play, Diapers, Established Relationship, Infantilism, M/M, Wetting, baby talk, bed wetting, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Hey, Dan?
	What's up, man?	Could you be Little when I get to your place?Arin has a stressful time of things & wants to unwind a bit.





	

_Hey, Dan?_

_What's up, man?_

_Could you be Little when I get to your place?_

Dan yawned, stretching out on his couch, then relaxing again. He frowned over at his phone.

_Me? You're the one who's been having the super stressed time of stuff. Don't you want to be Little?_

_Nah. I wanna caretake some._

Dan shrugged. Fair enough. 

_What do you want me to do? When are you gonna be coming over anyway?_

_This meeting is going FOREVER man. Just, like, pad up and go to bed. I'll come in._

_Okay._

_I mean, if that's okay? I know we had plans to do, like, kinky weird shit over the weekend._

_How is this not kinky weird shit?_

_Fair point. Go to bed, baby boy. Daddy will be home soon._

Dan glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight, and he was pretty damn tired. Although he also hated diapering himself with a burning passion.

But he'd seen how... anxious Arin had been. He'd had a shorter fuse, his hands were shaking... maybe he just needed to take care of someone for a bit. That usually calmed him down. 

Dan diapered himself - with a lot of grumbling, and some duct tape - and flopped onto the bed. He and Arin had talked about... some of the weirder stuff that Arin was interested in. Dan just wanted to be woken up before anything happened. Even if it was just for him to go back to sleep and get "played with." 

Dan sighed, burrowing his face into his pillow. Arin would get there eventually, probably pass out in bed next to Dan, and they'd have a fun weekend of debauchery. But hey, maybe Arin needed some quiet Daddy time or something like that. 

Far be it from Dan to judge. He made sure he left the latch up, left the living room light on. Arin would get in when he got in. For now, Dan could sleep.

* * * 

Dan was woken up by the closet light turning on. He blinked - at some point he'd rolled onto his back? - and there was Arin, outlined by the light. 

Or at least, hopefully it was Arin. Or else someone who was vaguely Arin shaped. 

"Hey buddy," said the vague Arin shape. It had Arin's voice, which confirmed it was Arin. 

Good to know.

Dan was aware, faintly, that he must have been pretty tired, if his brain was just chasing itself in circles like this. 

"Hey Ar," Dan mumbled, and he rubbed his eyes, getting up on his elbows. 

"Who's Ar?" Arin grinned down at Dan, leaning over the bed, his hands on either side of Dan's ankles. "It's Daddy, remember?"

"Oh. Right." Dan stretched, his shirt rising up, and Arin raised an eyebrow, looking down at the diaper. 

"You did not do a good job on this," said Arin. "If you peed, you'd get it all over everything." 

"Well, you're the Daddy," Dan mumbled, covering his face with one arm. "You fix it."

"You're being a brat," Arin said, and he pinched Dan on the thigh. 

Dan whimpered, and Arin leaned down, kissing the sore spot. "Let me just get you fixed up, then Daddy can get ready for bed." 

Dan gave a thumbs up, already dozing. He was in that lovely place where he could just drift, in and out. He was aware of Arin's warm hands on his thighs, Arin adding more powder, Arin retaping him in. He didn't really wake up completely until Arin's familiar weight settled on his thighs. 

"Hey buddy?" Arin ran his fingers along Dan's belly. "How about, uh... how would you wanna help Daddy feel better?"

"What do you want, Daddy?" Dan kept his voice light and calm - he had a feeling Arin was in a certain kind of Mood. 

"Just, uh.. just go back to sleep, baby boy," Arin said. "Daddy just wants to borrow your mouth for a little bit."

"My mouth?" Dan made a big show of yawning, as Arin moved further up his body, knees pressing into Dan's ribs, then his shoulders, then his ears. He was resting his weight on Dan’s sternum. 

"Yeah," Arin said, and he was panting, the head of his cock staining his pajama pants. "Yeah, buddy, Daddy just wants to feel good, you wanna help Daddy feel good, don't you? You want Daddy to feel soooo good."

"Yes, Daddy," Dan said, and he waggled his eyebrows at Arin, which made Arin burst out laughing.

"You're not taking this scene seriously," Arin accused. 

"I totally am," Dan said. "Cross my heart." He opened his mouth wide to demonstrate. 

“Good boy,” Arin whispered, and he pulled his cock out of his pants, giving it a few strokes, then rubbing the head of it against Dan’s lips. 

It was velvety, velvety and wet and musky. Dan could already taste the salt. 

"Just go back to sleep, baby boy," Arin said, his voice sweet and soft. "Be a good boy." The head of Arin's cock rested on Dan's lower lip. "Open your mouth."

Dan opened his mouth, and Arin's cock slid right in, his hands on the headboard, his belly pressed right up against Dan's nose. Dan relaxed his throat, let himself gag, kept his tongue still. This wasn't Arin wanting a blow job - this was Arin wanting to use Dan. 

Far be it from Dan to take away his fun. 

So he let Arin fuck his face, even swallowed some of Arin's cum when it slid down his throat, stringy and slippery. 

He did make a face when Arin pulled out.

"Such a good boy for Daddy," Arin said, and he slumped to the side, finally taking his weight off of Dan's chest. "Let's go back to sleep, sweetheart."

Dan's own cock was hard and leaking in his diaper, but apparently that wasn't in the agenda. So he sighed and rolled onto his belly, aware of the curve of his ass, and then he fell asleep, vaguely aware of Arin's hand on his backside. 

* * * 

"C'mon buddy, time to wake up!" Arin was shaking Dan awake, and Dan blinked up at him, his head still fuzzy with sleep. 

"Mmm?" Dan rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes, and there was Arin, crowned with the sun. 

"Come on, Dan. Time to get up." Arin was supporting himself on his elbow, and his hair was a mess. "Kisses for Daddy?"

Dan leaned forward and kissed Arin on the lips, his mouth still tasting salty and bitter, with an added bonus of morning breath. 

"Urgh," said Arin, wrinkling his nose. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Of course I did," Dan said, and he stuck his tongue out at Arin. " _Someone_ , not naming any names here, blasted my tonsils with jizz. Not saying any names, obviously." 

"Awfully big words for such a little guy," said Arin, and he grabbed between Dan's legs, squeezing. "You're still dry, though. Good boy." 

"Not so little," Dan said, and he flexed his cock under Arin's hand. 

"Tiny," Arin said, squeezing Dan's cock. "Daddy's itty bitty little boy." He shoved Dan onto his back, straddling him, and Dan could feel Arin's erection through the thick padding, and the thinner fabric of Arin's pajama pants. 

"Arin," Dan whined, rocking his hips up. "You're laying it on kinda thick." 

"Shhhh," Arin said, and he shifted position, grinding his ass right up against Dan's cock. "You're not such a big boy, are you?"

"I'm p-plenty... big," Dan mumbled, holding on tightly to Arin's hips. "Oh, god."

"You're my sweet little boy," Arin cooed, and he shifted lower, so that he was sitting on Dan's thighs. "You want a treat, buddy?" 

"What kinda treat? I think I've had enough cum gargling for the moment," said Dan. 

"PIcky little baby boy," Arin said. "You're lucky I'm feeling generous." He shoved the front of the diaper down, and Dan's cock sprang forward, dark red and curving up towards his belly. It was lightly dusted with powder. 

"Ew," said Dan.

"Calm down," said Arin. "It's just baby powder." 

Dan moaned, thrusting into Arin's hand, trying to plant his feet on the bed covers, bending his knees. He pressed down on Arin's hips, and Arin made a satisfied noise. 

"Hold on one sec," Arin said, and he climbed down, leaving Dan in the pulled down diaper and his shirt up around his nipples, blinking in the excess brightness of the early sunlight. 

"Where'd you go?" Dan rubbed his eyes, trying to follow Arin with his eyes.

"Buddy, I know you haven't achieved object permanence yet, but that is not my problem." Arin came back, sans pants, and there was the familiar brontosaurus, thick and heavy, the wet tip glistening. 

"Very funny," Dan said dryly, lying back flat when Arin climbed into his lap.

Arin had two fingers in his own hole, and he was rolling his hips, the back of his hand brushing against the shaft of Dan's cock. It made Dan whimper, and he bit his lip. 

"You know, I could do that for you," Dan said, as Arin added another finger, moaning Dan's name shamelessly. 

"You're too little," Arin said, grabbing more lube and dripping it on Dan's cock.

"Fuck, Arin, that's _cold_ ," Dan groused, but he didn't grouse too hard. Arin's hand was wrapped around his cock, jerking him off in slow, easy strokes, and it felt like heaven. 

Daddy,” Arin mumbled, without too much venom. “God, I forgot how much baby powder absorbs lube.” 

Dan began to snicker. “It’s your fault that you put so much powder on in the first place,” he said. “I’m letting out, like, a poof when I sit down.”

“You’re not sitting down, you’re lying down.” Arin upended the whole bottle of lube, squeezing it like a ketchup bottle. The lube collected along Dan’s dick, pooling down around his groin, leaving it slippery and tacky, gross and sexy at the same time. 

“Semantics,” Dan said, and then he didn’t say much of anything, because Arin was lowering himself down onto Dan’s dick, inch by inch by agonizing inch.

When Arin was fully seated, his wriggled, rolling his hips. He smiled down at Dan, and his felt so good that Dan almost came, right then and there. Hot, wet, velvety, tight, clenching and familiar around Dan’s cock, and Dan was panting, trying to thrust up, fuck right into that delight.

“No, no, we’re doing this nice… and… slow,” Arin panted, digging his knees into Dan’s hips. His hips were still rolling, and he was barely moving, just staying seated, and it was fucking _torture_. 

“That’s… not fair,” Dan panted. “You got to c-c-cum last night, my balls are gonna turn blue and... fuckin’ explode.” He tried another deep thrust up, but Arin leaned back, resting his weight on Dan’s thighs. 

“Daddy knows best,” Arin said, and Dan’s eyes rolled hard enough that he was surprised his eyes were gonna leave his head. 

“Really?” 

“Oh, just shut up and enjoy the chance to plow my ass.” 

“Does it count as plowing, if you’re the one who’s doing all of the work?” Dan tried to roll his hips, with limited success. 

“I don’t know why they call it plowing in the first place,” said Arin, and he began to really ride Dan, intense enough to make the bed rock, the diaper crinkling in time with the thrusts, and Dan sobbed, just going along for the ride.

That was what Arin wanted - he wanted. He wanted to take care of his Little boy, and he wanted to enjoy himself as he did it, because Arin got something out of giving, and could he give much more than his own body? 

Arin came first, spurting across Dan’s chest, and Dan felt something like annoyance, but that left him with the first tingle at the base of his spine as the pressure that had been building broke, washing over him like a wave, leaving him trembling and panting, sobbing.

“Someone was built up,” Arin said, and he was smirking. “Look at that load, baby boy.” He pulled himself off of Dan’s cock, and a gush of fluid poured out of him, to puddle on Dan’s crotch.

Dan sorted, then paused. “Arin?” 

“What’s up, buddy?” Arin squirmed, rolling off and pushing the front of the diaper back up around Dan’s navel. 

“I gotta pee,” Dan said, and he looked embarrassed. 

“So pee,” Arin said. “It’s not like you’re not prepared for it.” 

“It’s hard to pee lying flat on my back,” Dan said, and he blushed. He’d missed the urgency of his bladder in all the hullabaloo, and now… well, it was very much there at the same time. Fuck. 

“You can do it,” said Arin. “Do it for Daddy?” His fingers slid into Dan’s armpit, and then he was wriggling, and Dan was laughing, and then he was peeing, piss spraying out of him in an arc.

It was supposed to be soaking into the diaper. So why was Dan’s stomach getting wet?

“Oh, fuck,” Arin groaned, and he shoved Dan off of the bed, onto a pile of towels. 

Dan made a surprised noise, and he was still pissing, soaking into his shirt - there was a lot more of it than he had thought of it, a fucking lake of piss emptying out. 

“So I’m supposed to be the one who’s bad at diapering, but you’re the expert, huh?” Dan was… damp. It was unpleasant. 

“Shut up,” Arin mumbled. “Your dick was pointing in the wrong direction.”

“And where does the blame lie for that?” Dan made a face. The diaper was basically dry. 

“Shut up and listen to your Daddy. Maybe I just need to put you in thicker ones next time."

Dan groaned. Nothing to be done now, except take a shower. 

"Bath time," Arin said. "If you're good, maybe you'll get bubbles!"


End file.
